Cruisin' for a Bruisin'
by RockAndRollGal32
Summary: Yay! Mah first song-fic! :D. I'm a tiny bit embarrassed to be publishing this.. I made this at 12 at night, I wanted to go to sleep, but this idea for a fic kept lingering in the back of my mind, I couldn't stop thinking about it. So I got up and did this on my laptop, and again I was tired so this probably wasn't my best work, Review, and Favorite! I don't own the song!


Bubbles was wearing leather pink short shorts, and a pink bikini top, with a heavy pink leather jacket (unzipped), and long pink and white boots, matched with a pink and white motor cycle helmet.

She stood by the juke box, and tossed her helmet.

She inserted 24 Cents into the juke box.

She bumped it, and the music started to fade in.

Buttercup and Butch where hidin behind long beaded curtains, watching the Bikers starting to spread around on the dancefloor.

"Stand back." Butch grinned.

"Why?" Buttercup looked at Butch, a tad bit worried.

"You'll see..." Butch's eyes locked on the bikers dance.

Brick and his other biker friends started snapping, molding into the dance.

The music finally tuned in, and Brick started singing Cruisn' For a Brusin'

"You better run run run, here we come." Brick sang

"Revvin our engines under the sun, You're Crusin, For a brusin'" Brick plasterd a tiny grin on his face.

The rest started background dancing, while Brick took center stage.

"Keepin' it cool, smooth and steady, slick backed hair man things are gettin heavy you're crusin' for a brusin'" Brick Sang quickly.

A chair slid up to Brick, while the rest kept background dancing.

"Two wheels, and an open road,"

"Wrapped in leather, ready to go!"

A Few background dancers started chair-dancing while 2 girls ran up to Brick, and slid a black leather jacket on him.

Then everyone started getting pretty fancy with there dancing.

"Don't stop, stop the music, We ride fast, like a bullet!"

"We do anything we want, anytime we want oh yeah!"

Everyone dancing snapped twice.

"Oh yeah!"

Everyone snapped twice again.

"We just ride, ride, ride all day, we're not gonna live, any other way!"

Butch decided, he was gonna join in there song, And ran off to go get dressed for it. Buttercup watched him run off, deciding she was gonna stay put.

Everyone slid there chairs out to the side, while Bubbles and her friends took the lead.

Bubbles and her friends where sitting on the stair-way that lead to the dance floor

"Bubble-gum, cherry pop go to the hop!"

The bikers started dancing around Bubbles and her friends while they where doing there part of the song.

"Hangin' with my brother cuz his friends are so hawt while there crusin', for a brusin!"

And thats when Butch joined the song.

"Alright" Butch popped his leather jacket.

"I went to the drive in what did I see," Butch grinned.

"Me!" Bc whispered.

"A honey little betties all starin' at me!"

"I was crusin', for some, Lovin!"

He slid by the girls, and tapped his cheek as another girl kissed him.

Bc tried hard to control herself, not to ruin the movie, seeing another girl kissing her man.

"I got these two wheels, and an open road!" Butch and the others started to get up, and keep the dance going.

"Just POP That clutch, I'm ready to go!"

"Don't stop, stop the music!"

Everyone got very fancy with there dancing again. Bc was amazed, not knowing how well Butch could dance.

"We ride fast, like a bullet, we do anything we want, anytime we want oh yeah!"

Everyone snapped twice, while getting more fancy with there dancing.

"Oh yeah!"

Same thing happened.

"We just ride, ride, ride all day"

Two people lifted Butch up into the air.

"We're not gonna live, any other way!"

Butch jumped off.

"Oh no where not gonna live, any other way!"

Butch slapped on a pair of 60s swagger glasses, and went to a counter booth.

"It goes one, two, a one, two three, who, who whos, riding with me"

6 People came up from underneath the booth, sliding full cups around.

"I got a gang full of brusies all crusin with me!"

The 7 guys where doing a "advanced" Version of the cup song I guess.

"And we're tearing up, we're tearing up, we're tearing up the streets!"

The 7 all slid the bottles off the counter, breaking all them, and landed in one huge glob of a puddle. Suprisingly no one noticed and or cared.

Brick was banging on a red air guitar for a few seconds, then Butch joined the guitar solo with another red one.

The two later on went back to back, banging on there guitars.

Butch slid half way across the dance floor, while someone jumped over him, faster then a lightining bolt.

Butch then jumped pretty high up, and then another person slid underneath him, faster then the person who jumped over him.

The bikers all started to spread across the dance floor again, while Butch literally threw his guitar at Bc, she luckily dodged it, but then it flew out the window.

The bikers started to slow there dance down, while Butch was running his hands through his hair.

Butch ran over to the juke box, and slammed his head on it. The music stoped for a few seconds, and all you could hear was him breathing heavily.

He slid away from it, and the music started to play again.

"Don't stop, stop the music, we ride fast, like a bullet!"

Butch and Brick took front stage, mirroring each others dance moves.

"We do anything we want, anytime we want oh yeah!"

Everyone slid to the right and snapped there fingers in the air.

"Oh yeah!"

Everyone slid to the left and snapped there fingers in the air.

"We just ride, ride ride all day!"

"We're not gonna live, any other way,"

"So don't stop, stop the music!"

Everyone started clapping to the beat, and snapping while they got real fancy with there dancing again.

"We ride fast, like a bullet, we do anything we want, anytime we want oh yeah!"

Everyone slid to the right again and snapped there fingers in the air.

"Oh yeah!"

Everyone slid to the left again and snapped there fingers in the air.

"We just ride, ride, ride all day, we're not gonna live, any other way!"

"No we're not gonna live, any other way!"

Butch and Brick decided to wrap up the song.

"Oh no we're not gonna live, any other way!"

The music stoped, and so did Brick and Butches singing.

All the bikers ran off the dance floor, while Butch slid across the ground, at atleast 70 Miles per hour.

"Whoo!"

Butch ended the dance after that.

"Just could'nt help yourself, could you?" Bc giggled as he walked towards Butch.

"I've always wanted to be in that number." Butch smiled back at Bc.  



End file.
